Claire and Madison the DigiSisters
by MSkitty543921
Summary: Claire and Madison have been digidestined since they were five years old. They've journeyed with the first ever digidestined and helped protect the second generation of digidestined unnoticed. But now, years later in their teens, they've decided to go back home. They don't know that the digidestined they've helped, and the new digidestined happen to attend the same school.


Just the Beginning:

On a planet, in between what we know as the digital world and the earth, there was a single planet that not many knew about. However, there was a dark evil that was overcoming this planet, an evil called the Dark Masters, a group of digimon who were not afraid to do whatever it took to get what they want. And in the end, the darkness was too much for this planet and many, many people were killed. However, only one man escaped from this planet in the only escape pod his family had. However, it had never been tested to see if it could safely work. But he took this risk anyway. Instead of getting to the digital world like he planned, his escape pod went the other way and sent him straight to earth, where something beautiful would be waiting for him.

On this planet, in a very populated city, a young woman was running through the rain towards her apartment, holding a newspaper over her head to get as lest wet as she could. This woman was fresh out of college with long blonde hair and beautiful silver with golden flecks in her eyes. She wore a sweater over her t-shirt and a long skirt with slip on shoes. This woman was known as Selene.

The rain was slowly stopping and the woman stopped, still a five minute walk from her apartment, and looked into the sky. Up above, her eyes wide in wonder and amazement as she could clearly see a shooting star falling through the sky. Only…it seemed far too close for comfort. She wondered what a shooting star would look like on earth, so she started into the forest of the nearby park where she had seen it land. Luckily it was late out so most people were in bed, except for a few stragglers like herself.

A few minutes in the forest, she was starting to wonder if she should turn back before it got any later, when she pushed past a few final trees. There was a large smoking hole in the ground. Selene dropped her newspaper and slowly started walking towards the hole. Inside, she saw not a star, but a man who looked to be around her own age. He had tan skin and brown hair and looked very handsome, his clothes were ripped and torn in places. Selene was starting to freak out. Should she take him to the hospital or her own home which was closer. The man groaned in his sleep. Well how many people would believe he fell from the sky. Looks like she's taking him home. With surprising strength, she managed to lift the man onto her back and struggled under the weight to get home. She made it nearly forty minutes later in what normally would have been ten minutes.

When she got home, Selene laid the man down in her own room and very embarrassed, she changed his clothing with her older brother's she had lying around, ok, she technically stole them before they moved away from home.

The man, Genni, felt warm and safe. He didn't know where he was, since everywhere he turned was black. He tried to wake up and the first time he did, he saw beautiful golden silver eyes every time he would awake and he wanted to see more of the beautiful goddess.

Weeks upon endless weeks past, and Selene had used as many sick days as she could to get off her low paying job but after a week, she had to go back, unhappily leaving the handsome man asleep in her bed. She feared he would awake and she not be there.

One day, Selene was sitting in her armchair she had pushed into her bedroom after two weeks of watching over him, it has been over a month and the man gave a twitch. Selene looked up from her novel as he started to move. She dropped her book and sat next to him on the bed, running a hand through the bangs on his forehead as his eyes cracked open. Finally, she could clearly see their chocolate brown color.

But there was one problem. The man could not remember anything but his name, Genni.

Years and years went by and Selene and Genni had fallen very much in love. Selene taught Genni all that she could while he did the same with what he learned by watching others on the streets. Selene and Genni were married in the spring, it was a small wedding but a very loving and happy event.

Within their first year of marriage, Selene had given birth to their beautiful daughter, someone Genni swore he would protect with his life. They named this beauty Claire Mai. Claire had her mother's hair, with sapphire blue eyes, Selene's own mother's eyes, but it was obvious that Claire was as strong willed as her father and would only get stronger as time went on. That was revealed when Claire started trying to talk before normal babies usually did so and succeeded. Her first word was baby.

That was because her mother was pregnant again. This was also a daughter, gifted with black hair and aquamarine blue eyes, they named her Madison Natsuki.

However, their happiness did not last long after her birth. When Madison was a few months old, Genni had woken up in the middle of the night to attend to his youngest crying daughter. On his way back to bed where his beautiful wife rested, he tripped over his eldest daughter's toy and hit his head on the table corner. Thus, giving him his memories of his past back.

The next day, with a heavy heart, Genni told his wife of his past and that he had to leave. Selene cried and cried but knew that her husband was needed elsewhere. Selene promised she would wait for him to come home and Genni gave her one last kiss, kissed his sleeping daughter's good bye, they were unaware that he would not be coming home. Genni gave his wife one last kiss to remember him forever by and in a ball of light, he left their lives…forever.

A few years passed and Selene struggled with having a job, raising two small children, but then she fell gravely ill, it was a sickness that was literally eating her life away. Soon, she could barely get out of bed and six year old Claire stepped up to help her mother and make her five year old Madison help only a little bit. Even though she was only a year older than her sister, Claire felt as if she should be able to take care of both her mom and raise her sister.

Claire was an angry child, because every night for as long as she could remember, she had heard her mother crying out for her father in her sleep. Claire believed it was the father she could barely remember, that it was his fault for making her wait. Her mom could have fallen in love with another and she and her sister could have a father to help raise them by now, had he not made her wait and never returned. Selene knew about her daughter's hatred and begged for her not to hate him and Claire had to lie, saying she didn't to spare her mother's feelings, but her mother was the only one who could see through her.

One night, only weeks before Claire's seventh birthday, Claire and Madison stood at their mother's bedside crying, watching them mother take her last breath and grow close. The sisters cried and wailed so loud that the neighbors heard and called the police. The next day, the girls were only aloud one bag each for personal belongings before they were shipped to an orphanage in the next city.

Weeks past and the two girls were still in the orphanage. Nobody was willing to adopt them because they refused to separate. Madison would scream if they try and Claire would glare at you. Normally, a glare from a barely seven year old would be nothing but her eyes were so dark and full of anger that it seemed as if she could cut straight through you with a single look.

The two girls had snuck out of playgroup time, since they had no friends to notice them gone, and managed to sneak in the office for quiet time. It was in this office that two bright lights came from the computer, flying towards the two little girls. They each caught a light in their hands and when it finished, they were left with two odd looking devices they'd never seen before, but felt as if were there's and there's alone.

Only minutes later, they were still wondering about the digivices, when the devices started to glow a white blinding light. The door opened but when it did, the room was void of all light for unnoticed by the orphanage keeper, the two little girls had vanished from her office without a trace. The two girls were reported missing but they were never found.

The devices had brought Claire and Madison to a whole new world, a digital world, where they could make friends with the creatures that lived there, and live together without worry about being pulled away.

While there, they met with five other children, all many years older than them. The eldest was in his late teens while the youngest was a pre-teen. And thus, their destinies were about to begin.

Sometime past and during their first year in the digital world, Claire and Madison learned they were half human from their mom and half something else from their father. Claire and Madison, with the five humans known as digidestined, met with the dark masters and worked hard to save the digital world from them. However, before the dark masters could seal what was known as the digimon soverigns, they managed to save a little digidestined girl. Her name was Alice McCoy and Claire and Madison, through hard work, managed to create a digimon for her. This digimon was named Dobermon and he was meant to forever be Alice's companion and partner, before they were put into a deep sleep where they were sent to another place in the digital world for safe keeping. Alice McCoy would have her own destiny one day with another group of digidestined, but she would not be with them and the first digidestined's destiny.

Claire and Madison, with the first generation of digidestined, and all their digimon partners fought bravely and didn't give up until they finally managed to seal away the evil digimon, Dark Masters. However, Claire and Madison used far too much energy and power when putting in the final key to sealing away the dark masters, them and their digimon partners, Clare's which were brachiomon and coronomon, and Madison's which were Calamon and Lunamon, fell into a deep sleep.

Their digidestined friends were in despair when they were not wake up but hoped that they someday would. So they built a cave for their beloved friends and with their chosen digidestined powers, they managed to put a very powerful protection charm to protect the two girls and their two digimon each, in case another evil would walk the digital world and want to use them for their own evil purposes.

Years and years go by and although they were asleep, the sisters physical bodies grew. Claire was thirteen years old and Madison had just past twelve, when they finally awoke. They tripped and stumbled, getting use to taller bodies, and in despair and anger when they realize they lost at least five years of their lives had gone by and they were asleep the entire time. Not even a flicker of life in them during that time except for their chests slowly rising as they breathed. The last thing they could remember was sealing away the dark masters.

It wasn't long after when they noticed their digivices had upgraded and changed into different devices that they didn't recognize at first. Claire's was a d-tector, and it was colored gold, silver and white. Madison's was a d-power, and was colored light blue and purple. Madison also noticed she had a pack of digimon cards which she tucked into her pocket. Their digivices started to beep and on each screen, there was a single moving dot heading their way. They were unsure who it was but in the end, they decided to leave the cave to discover who it was and what they wanted.

Their discovery was a familiar little girl about nine years old riding on a familiar female black digimon but they were running from a group of digimon chasing them. Claire and Madison, as digidestined, were not willing to leave a fellow digidestined in danger, and saved her from the digimon. However, the little girl's digimon was very protective and stood in front of her growling. A digimon who protected their partner, even in the face of death, was an honorable digimon indeed.

"We mean no harm," Claire said, slightly in front of her sister as any older sister would do, their digimon were in front of them in case the dog decided to attack. Madison held out her hand towards the little girl who, although hesitant, did shake her hand.

But Claire noticed that the little blonde haired girl had an original digivice tag and crest around her neck. "You're a new digidestined, aren't you?" Claire decided to ask and the little girl slowly nodded her head.

"Can you please tell us your name?" Madison asked.

"My name is Alice, and this is my partner, Dobermon," the little girl introduced herself.

"My name is Madison, and these are my partners, Calamon and Lunamon. This is my sister, Claire, and her partners Branchiomon and Coronomon," Alice then asked if she could join their group, scared that they would be attacked again, and the two girls and their digimon agreed.

It was only seconds later when they heard a rumbling sound. Everyone blushed, only then, realizing that it had been some time before they had eaten. Claire and Madison looked into their bags back at the cave and were surprised that somehow, what little food they had hadn't gone bad. Alice went off with Dobermon to find some fruit and Brachiomon found some fire wood and Coronomon started a fire while Madison and her digimon set a table on a flat rock.

Alice and Dobermon returned with edible fruit and they sat at the table to eat. "Alice, Claire is an awesome cook," Madison smiled before they could start, making Claire blush from the attention.

"Really? I can't wait to try the food," Alice smiled. As they started to eat, Alice told them some things. Like the dark masters were back and they were causing destruction all over the digital world and they had heard a rumor that there were eight new kids seen in the digital world.

"I wonder if it's true," Madison said quietly.

Sometime after they finished eating, the girls and their digimon were wondering through the forest when their digivices started to beep again. There were several red dots on the screen. "Maybe that rumor is true," Claire said quietly as they ran to follow the trail to the red dots.

They peeked out behind the trees where they could clearly see eight human children in the clearing. Claire, Madison, and Alice had a whispered conversation, deciding they wouldn't reveal themselves to the new generation of digidestined just yet, and instead, leave them clues that would help them.

A few days passed and Alice and Dobermon had been helping out the youngest digidestined, whom they learned was named TK and Kari who were alone at the time, separated from the others. Before they could hide, the children saw them. "Who are you?" Kari asked quietly while TK stood in front of her. Alice bent down before them and gently kissed TK's cheek, thanking him for helping her out in their mission to destroy the Dark Masters.

TK saw a glimpse of Alice's crest around her neck and wondered if she was their ally.

Soon, it was time for the dark masters to be defeated once again. During the final battle, Claire's lunar bracelet and Madison's solar amulet necklace, combined with the power of Alice's crest of unity of peace joined together with the other eight, unknown to them.

Before he was destroyed, the final Dark Master could clearly fell the energy of two who had sealed him away before. He opened his mouth to scream their names in anger, but was destroyed before they could.

Madison and Alice were hugging each other, cheering at the dark masters destruction, but Claire was distracted, seeing an old man talking with the digidestined. She couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before, although she couldn't ever remember seeing him.

The new digidestined stepped onto a trolley and started to wave goodbye to their digimon as they took to the skies. However, before they were in the portal home, they could clearly see human figures on the ground, waving at them goodbye, and they wondered who they were and why they were there.

The years passed and Claire, Madison, and Alice stayed in the digital world, growing up into beautiful young women. Claire was fifteen years old, Madison fourteen, and Alice twelve when they decided they would go back to Earth and start a new life.

Unknown to them, they would transfer into the school of the old digidestined and soon-to-be-new digidestined.

Meanwhile, Genni had finally returned home where he expected his wife and teenage daughters to be waiting. However, everything in the house was covered with white sheets and dust, obviously, nobody had lived there for some years.

A passing neighbor explained to Genni that the last owner, Selene, had passed away a few years after her husband disappeared, and the two little girls disappeared. Genni was overcome with sadness and guilt that his family was no more. But something inside him, something told him deep inside that his daughters were still out there somewhere and Genni vowed that he would find them.


End file.
